User blog:Charlie the Penguin/penguinƨ.jay- Part 1
Hey everyone! Charlie here, and I'd just like to thank you all for waiting so patientally for Season 3. To tide you over until the Season 3 premeire on December 21, me and Jay wrote a little crossover special between penguinƨ.doc and his series, Q&Jay (check that out if you hadn't already, that stuff is freaking hilarious). Basically, we wrote this by taking turns. I wrote one little part, he wrote the next, and so on. If you had the patience to read this whole thing, thank you, and enjoy penguinƨ.jay! -Charlie the Penguin: Don't just do something, stand there! 19:10, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Deep in the wilderness of Club Penguin... Glitterpants: *sings* IT'S AWESOME TO BE RARE Rabbit Puffles: *sing* HIS DEBUT DEBUT Glitterpants: Tell 'em, guys! Rabbit Puffles: HE WILL AMAZE YOU AMAZE YOU Glitterpants: *sings* I'M A POWERHOUSE OF MATCH-3 LOOVE, IT'S AWESOME TO BE RARE Rabbit: Puffles: AWESOME TO BE RARE Glitterpants: *spontaneously combusts into ashes* TELL MY STORY!!! *falls from tree and into the snow* There is a long silence Rabbit Puffle: So... can we go home now? In the Central Hub of the Internet... Herbie: Was that really necessary? Hacksquatch: Do not tell me that you liked that song. Herbie: No, I'm just saying... Hacksquatch: *takes off helmet labeled "ASDF5000"* In my eyes, I did him a favor. *shows news article* In the future, he was going to resort to unhealthy use of o'berries as drugs and get arrested for illegal crab racing. Herbie: *examines* I see. Hacksquatch: Herbert, you're not using your newfound freedom to its true potential. We're in the central hub of the internet! Anything can happen here! Anything you want, anything at all, you can make it appear out of thin air. *creates a second helmet and hands to Herbie* Herbie: *reluctantly takes* Uh... thanks, but even when I was a threat to Club Penguin, I was never a murderer. Hacksquatch: Suit yourself. *knocks Miley Cyrus off of her wrecking ball, causing her music video's rating to shift to "X" * Herbie: Wait, so if we can create anything we want... couldn't we just create a portal out of here? Hacksquatch: *takes off helmet* Huh, how did I never think of that?! Herbie: *thinks hard, causing a large crab to appear* Aha- um... Hacksquatch: What the? Herbie: Sorry, couldn't clear my head. *creates a portal that sucks the crab in* Hacksquatch: Hah, I cannot wait to see the look on whoever is at the other end of that portal. *begins to fade* Herbie: Uh, what's that? A strange orange mist begins to float into the portal Hacksquatch: It is my essence, so to speak. Once it gets to the other side, I can take control of Sasquatch once more. Herbie: Wait... you're not actually Sasquatch? Hacksquatch: You thought that I was him? My name is not really even Hacksquatch! I have gone by many names before, but they know me as... Smulley. *vanishes through portal, which closes behind him* Herbie: *floats through empty space* Yeah... you know what, I'll just hang here for a while... Meanwhile, in our universe... Assid: *on the TV* There is something happening in the Dojo. Charlie: :O IT MUST BE BAD! Let's go there! Wingman: Uh, shouldn't we find out what it is first? Charlie: *sighs* Fine... Assid: Interrogation Droid, or as you know him, Interroid is on the scene... So if you want to know what's happening, go find him. I have to go find something better to do than make that's what she said jokes. Charlie: CAN WE GO NOW? Wingman: Can I at least get a snack first? Charlie: Sure. *grabs a box of O'Berries* At the Dojo... Jay: 42, this is the Dojo. Something bad is probably going to happen soon. 42: Soon as in, when? Jay: Next year. 42: What about that dimension portal over there? Jay: It's probably just ADL making another endless roleplay. Locy: *smacks Jay* Jay: Ow! There is a long silence. Jay: Are you going to leave? Locy: I feel that there will be another fourth wall break here soon. Jay: You just broke it. Locy: *smacks self with frying pan* Charlie and Wingman run up. Wingman: There appears to be a dimension portal. Charlie: What could it possibly be bringing in? Jay: See, even if it is anything, Charlie and Wingman have it covered. Charlie: Whatever, I'm sure Jay and 42 have it covered. Suddenly, Hacksquatch falls through the portal, immediately taking the form of Sasquatch. Smulley: OOF! *gets up* I am the Smulley Superior. Jay: HEY! NOT COOL! Charlie: Oh no, it's Hacksquatch! Smulley: I have grown tired of that name, I have decided to go by Smulley once more. Charlie: Wait... Hacksquatch was Smulley all along?! Smulley: Ah, I see you are familiar with this universe's version of me. Charlie: Stand back, Jay. Smulley's my enemy. He's not hard to defeat. Jay: He's in my stories more than yours. Locy: *gestures toward Jay with frying pan* Charlie: He's only been in two of yours! He's been in my stories more! Locy: *gestures toward Charlie* Jay: No, his name has only been mentioned in your stories, and IN BINARY CODE. Locy: *aggrivatingly gestures toward Jay* Charlie: Well, we need to decide whose story this is. Locy: *angrily gestures toward Charlie* Jay: It's going to be my story! Locy: *hurriedly moves toward Jay* Charlie: NO, IT'S GOING TO BE MINE! Locy: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! *spins around three times, hitting both of them three times* WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS HAVE TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL? *walks away* 42: Geez, someone needs to take that thing from her already. Wingman: I'm too afraid to try. Smulley: I am Smulley from an alternate universe where I remain supreme! Our Universe Smulley: *flies up* Woah! I won't let you take control of this universe! THAT'S MY JOB! Charlie: Okay, having two Smulleys at once is going to be confusing. *edits story* Locy: UGH! *comes over again with frying pan* 42: *turns frying pan to dust by blasting it with his horn* Locy: *pulls out an even bigger frying pan* 42: *disintegrates it as well* Locy: *pulls out a frying pan so big that she loses her balance and falls through the front wall of the Dojo and down Mystery Mountain* Sensei: AGAIN?! I just paid the rent for this place! Charlie: From this point forward we can refer to that Smulley as Smulley Superior and our Smulley just as Smulley. Smulley: Hey! He isn't superior to me! Smulley Superior: I have conquered thousands of realms and linked them all into one interdimensional empire that worships me as their supreme overlord and obeys my every command. Have you done anything better than that? Smulley: Well, I- uh... I, uh... hmmm... I collapsed the Hidden Lake and killed two preps in the Underwater Room who where pretending to be mermaids! Charlie: You got crushed along with them. Smulley: But I simply switched to another one of my bodies! I have millions of spares! Smulley Superior: Hmmm... interesting. Your power could be of great use. How would you like to join me in conquest of this pathetic realm to add to my empire? Smulley: And let me guess, become YOUR right-hand man? I'd rather be incinerated right on the spot! Smulley Superior: Okay. *transforms into a large furnace* Smulley: Uhhhm, I mean... WHO SHOULD WE KILL HERE FIRST, BOSS? Smulley Superior: I SUMMON TO ME NOW, AN ARMY OF DROIDS THAT I CAN USE TO CONQUER THIS ISLAND! Assid, Interroid, Gizmo, and Robutler all teleport to him Smulley Superior: *sighs* Well, I've seen worse before. Charlie: GIZMO?! Jay: ROBUTL- ?! Wait, why am I surprised at this...? Charlie: Gizmo, how could you join SMULLEY?! Gizmo: I'm tired of being a forgotten supporting character! What happened to all of my starring roles? Charlie: Look, I'm sorry man, I just kinda got sidetracked with other characters after The Charlie Files! Gizmo: Well it's too late now! Oh, and The Charlie Files SUCKS!!! Charlie: *gasps* Really? D: 42: ...Yeah... sorry man. Charlie: :( Jay: Well, let's get this over with already. You know we're going to defeat you. Smulley Superior: What makes you so sure? Jay: It's extremely cliché. The good guys ALWAYS win in these types of stories. Smulley Superior: Well, well, well, let's turn these tables! Jay: These tables are stationary- Smulley Superior: IT'S A METAPHOR! Jay: 42, just try incinerating him. 42: Alright... *shoots a laser at Smulley Superior* Smulley Superior: *thinks that laser turns into a kitten* I can think anything, and it will come true! *grabs the kitten* Jay: As king of Club Penguin- Smulley Superior: *thinks that Jay is no longer the king of Club Penguin and that the new king is himself* You were saying? Jay: Hey, why don't you not think that, and we'll just move along and- Smulley Superior: *thinks that Charlie and Jay are dead* 42: So... I can escape now? Wingman: *tackles 42* We have to rescue them- Smulley Superior: *eats 42 and Wingman* NOW NOTHING STANDS IN MY WAY! Smulley: Heh, you mean our way, right? Smulley Superior: Yeah, sure, whatever. ATTACK! Interroid, Smulley, Robutler, and Gizmo shoot out of the Dojo to terrorize the island Meanwhile, in Jay's Puffle Backyard... Socks: I feel a disturbance in the universe. Unlucky: Oh, sorry, that was me. Socks: THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I think something terrible has happened to our own- Oh, nevermind, Unlucky, what you did was pretty bad too... *puts a gas mask on* Okay... Jay has telepathically asked me to find the Orange Puffle Book of Reviving. Margaret: What's it called? Socks: The Necronomnomnomicon. I'm the only one who knows how to use this properly- otherwise, an army of zombie food will rise from the dead's stomach- so... Socks chants something. Suddenly, Jay and Charlie are revived. Smulley Superior: *not noticing* AND NOW I SHALL CONQUER THIS CLUB PENGUIN! Charlie: We need to sneak away and get that helmet off him! Assid: That's what she- Jay: *throws Assid at Smulley Superior* Assid: Said... EEP! *deactivates* Smulley Superior: *gets knocked over* OW! Ugh, I thought I had put an end to that gag! *removes Assid's "that's what she said joke" programming* There. Charlie: Glad that that's over! Smulley Superior: *shoots a hole into the roof of the Dojo and flies out* Charlie: Wait, since when could Sasquatch fly? Jay: He has that helmet, remember? Charlie: Oh yeah. Jay: I'll run up there and grab the helmet and put it on! Charlie: I'm going too! Jay: WHICH ONE OF US HAS SUPER SPEED? Charlie: Both of us. Jay: ...Can I just do this?! Charlie: ...Fine. *crosses flippers* But I get to go nex- and you're gone. Jay: *runs up wall and onto ceiling, grabs Sasquatch's leg right before he can make it all the way out of the Dojo, steals helmet, and puts it on on* Smulley Superior: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I WANT MY HELMET BACK!!! Jay: Here, you can have one. *hands Helmet to Smulley Superior* Helmet: I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS! Smulley Superior: *knocks the helmet off of Jay's head and it falls off the mountain* Jay: ...welp. To be continued... Click here to read Part 2! Category:Blog posts